And Then We Dance
"And Then We Dance" is the debut single season four winners of Australia's Got Talent,Justice Crew. It was written and produced by Darhyl Camper, Nicholas "RAS" Furlong and Jordan Seucof. The song was released on 27 August 2010. "And Then We Dance" peaked at number 26 on the ARIA Singles Chart and was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association] (ARIA). An accompanying music video] was directed by Marc Furmie, and features Justice Crew performing several types of dance routines in an underground parking lot. Background and release On 12 August 2010, it was announced that Justice Crew had signed a recording contract with Sony Music Australia.] Emmanuel Rodriguez, a member of the group said: "Sony asked if any of us could sing and we showed them what we could do. A week later, we were in the recording studio."[3] "And Then We Dance" was written and produced by Darhyl Camper, Nicholas "RAS" Furlong and Jordan Seucof.[4] A a preview of the song was released on YouTube on 16 August,[5] and the single cover was revealed on 20 August.[6] "And Then We Dance" was sent to Australian contemporary hit radio on 23 August,[1] and was released digitally on 27 August.[7]The Compact Disc single was also released the same date Chart performance On 13 September 2010, "And Then We Dance" debuted at number 46 on the ARIA Singles Chart, and peaked at number 26 on 11 October.[9]The song was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), for selling 70,000 copies.[10] Music video and live performances The music video for the song was directed by Marc Furmie and was filmed in a parking lot near the Acer Arena in Sydney. The video premiered online on 27 August 2010. Throughout the video, it shows Justice Crew in an underground parking lot performing several types of dance routines, including b-boying and krumping, as well as backflips. During most scenes in the video, they are seen dressed in the colours of maroon, white and navy blue. In August 2010, Justice Crew performed "And Then We Dance" on Sunrise. They also held an instore performance of the song at theSanity music store in Westfield Hurstville on 7 September . On 27 September, Justice Crew performed the song on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_(Australia) The X Factor(Australia)],[14] and at the 2010 NRL Grand Final on 3 October. Justice Crew held more instore performances of "And Then We Dance" at the Richmond Records store in Windsor, New South Wales on 16 October, and at Westfield Liverpool on 28 October 2010. Lyrics Jutice Crew! Who you thought it was Drink in hand fillin my buzz Filling my cup no hesitation She won't love a attention I'm taking barely standing She taste like cherry candy This is a night we won't forget So tell the DJ to play that song again It goes... I can’t keep my hands to myself-self-self I want you tonight and no one else-else-else She thinks I’m a player But she can’t get enough So we gon’ dance to we Fall in love-love-love (and dance) No I don’t want you to stop The way you moving you got me (got me) Let me get you another drink And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we and then we and then we I don't normally do this I know it might sound foolish But I couldn't care less Not embarressed Coz tonight you and I are gonna lose it Pot bottles spring out the bar I'm Jack Sparrow Stay up til the mornin As long as you ain't gonna leave And if you do you can hold my keys, coz I can't keep my hands to myslef-self-self I want you tonight and no one else-else-else She think I'm a player But she can't get enough We gon listen til we fall in love-love-love (dance) No I don't want you to stop The way you movin you got me (got me) Let me get you another drink And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we, and then we, and then we I can't keep my hands to myself-self-self And we dance, and we dance, and we dance, and we dance I can't keep my hands to myself-self-self And we dance, and we dance, and we dance, (Justice Crew!) and we dance No I don't you to stop The way you movin You got me (got me) Let me get you another drink And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we, and then we, and then we No I don't want you stop The way you movin you got me (got me) Let me get you another drink And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we dance (and then we dance) And then we, and then we, and then we I can't keep my hands to myself-self-self I want you tonight and no one else-else-else She think I'm a player But she can't get enough So we gon dance until we fall in love-love-love (and dance) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Justice Crew